iLocket
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: "Whatever you say, Sam." Sam grinned. "That's right, Fredweirdo. Whatever I say." Hmm…does that sound slightly familiar to you at all? Oneshot.


**Title:** iLocket

**Pairings:** Sam/Freddie, loosely implied one-sided Sam/Gibby

**Rating:** K+ for some minor violence (on Sam's part, of course)

**Disclaimer:** iCarly © Dan Schneider

**Author's Note:** This idea, it just…_came_ to me. Don't you just love those unexpected bursts of inspiration? I just had to write this and share it with you guys. It's a parody, but…I think you're really gonna appreciate it. ;D (By the way, the extreme OOC-ness on Sam's part towards the end is intentional.)

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett walked heatedly through the hallway, muttering angry nonsense to herself as she pushed aside any and every poor innocent sap who happened to be blocking her path. She was walking so fast that, of course, she was hardly paying any attention to where she was going. It was only inevitable that she'd eventually end up knocking right into some—<p>

_BANG._

There it was.

"Ahhh," Freddie Benson groaned in severe pain, reaching up to rub his forehead where Sam had collided into him. They'd both tumbled to the ground, sprawled haphazardly on their backs, but Sam was quick to get back on her feet. She brushed herself off and tossed a lock of her hair behind her shoulder.

"Watch where you're going, Fredenstein," she sneered at him, looking down to see him still lying on the floor, wincing in pain. She rolled her eyes. How pathetic.

"You know, you _could_ help me up!" Freddie whined like a girl.

Sam smirked then, deciding to take advantage of this special and rare opportunity. She extended her hand out towards Freddie, and the shocked look that crossed the dork's face was beyond priceless. He clearly couldn't believe that she was _willingly_ and _openly_ performing a small act of kindness. Towards _him_, of all people.

Boy, was he in for an unpleasant surprise.

As Freddie tightly cupped his hand in Sam's, she curved her fingers around his slightly larger hand and squeezed hard. Briefly clamping her eyes shut, she hoisted him off the ground in one full swoop. The motion was so swift that Freddie nearly lost his balance once he was back on his feet. Luckily for him, the tight clutch Sam had on his hand kept him in place. She let go of his hand and grinned mischievously.

"Uh…thanks…" Freddie said warily, straightening out his backpack.

Sam's blue eyes sparkled dangerously as she took a single step towards Freddie, who immediately leaned away from her.

"Uhhh…" he said nervously, his eyes widening. What a pansy. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said, just watch where you're walking next time, Fredbag," Sam said bluntly. She brought up a fist and smacked it into the palm of her other hand, cracking her knuckles in a loud, disgusting manner. "Or I'll punch the fudge out of your face." She leaned in a bit closer to him. Freddie leaned away a bit farther from her. "Got it?"

The terror in his dark brown eyes said it all. He tried his best to make it seem like he _wasn't_ intimidated by her threat, though, which was just what she was expecting him to do. He straightened his shoulders and scoffed at her, swatting away her fist. It was kind of funny how he was so obviously trying to come off as all manly and tough.

"Yeah, okay," he said sarcastically. "Whatever you say, Sam."

Sam grinned.

"That's right, Fredweirdo. Whatever _I_ say," she said.

She suddenly reached up and thumped him on the forehead.

"Ow!" Freddie cried out, throwing a hand onto the spot where she'd just hit him. "Geez, Sam, why are you being _extra_ abusive towards me today?"

"'Cause I'm bored and your pain amuses me," Sam answered simply.

She decided that now was a pretty good time to do what she'd secretly been planning to do this whole time. In one quick move, she started walking away from Freddie, and as she passed by him, she slammed her backpack right into his side, hard. He screamed as he went crashing right into the lockers with a satisfying metallic _slam._ He fell to the ground, coughing and groaning in agony. Sam whipped herself around and looked down to see him curled up on the floor, clutching his sides.

"Well, my work here is done. Mama's gonna go get herself some fishsticks now," she declared. "Peace, Benson!"

And with that, she turned on her heel and began making her way to the cafeteria. The sound of Freddie moaning in pain was like music to her ears. She grinned victoriously.

As she walked down the hallway and rounded a corner, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around again. Peering behind the lockers as stealthily as she could, her face immediately hardened into her typical scowl as she laid eyes on Freddie once more.

"Pssh. Fredward," she scoffed to herself.

She watched as he slowly (_finally_) got to his feet with the help of one of his random geekwad friends.

"What a dork," she went on. "What a nub. What a totally lame computer geek know-it-all loser. How I _despise _him. And yet…"

And that was when Sam took a dramatic pause. She looked to her left. She looked to her right. When she felt that the coast was clear, she reached into the front of her shirt and pulled out a golden, heart-shaped locket. Inside it was a handsome, smiling photograph of the ever-so-dorky Fredward Benson himself.

"I _love _him!" Sam gushed in a dreamy, extremely _un-_Sam like voice.

That was when she began her romantic, heat-of-the-moment soliloquy.

"Oh, Freddie, my love, my darling. How I long to taste the sweetness of your delicious lips once more. How I want more than anything for you to hold me in your arms the way you held Carly the night of that _horrible_ Girl's Choice dance."

Her smile faltered for a moment as she recalled that night.

"Oh, Freddie, why can't you see that beneath my tough, cruel exterior beats the heart of a tormented teenaged girl? How can you be so smart, yet so incredibly dense when it comes to my true feelings for you? Why can't you just see that you and I were meant for each other?"

She gently traced her finger over the curve of Freddie's smile.

"Freddie, you nub, how I love your gorgeous smile and your deliciously chocolate eyes. How I love the way you dress so nicely yet so dorky thanks to your psycho mother. How I love your smokin' hot muscular arms and your adorable laugh."

She sighed dreamily, completely and wholeheartedly caught up in the moment.

"Oh, Freddie, how I love you and your soft, chestnut hair. You truly are my beloved, and my despair."

She then closed her eyes and brought the locket up to her lips, giving it a long kiss right on Freddie's mouth. Her heart throbbed wildly in her chest as she let out a dramatic 'mwah!' when she finally pulled the locket away.

"Wow, Sam, I never knew you could be such a poet!"

Sam practically jumped out of her skin, nearly dropping the locket as she fumbled with it in her hands. She managed to hastily stuff it back into her shirt before she spun around and came face-to-face with none other than…

"_Gibby?_"

Gibby smiled at her.

"Hey, how's it—"

Sam didn't give him a chance to finish as she promptly grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him up against the lockers.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked through gritted teeth, glaring at him with one of the deadliest of looks a person could give another person.

Gibby gulped, and when he didn't answer right away, Sam clutched his collar even tighter, hoping that he'd begin to choke from the lack of air.

"N-Nothing!" he finally sputtered, a heavy strain in his voice. "Nothing at all!"

"That's what I thought," Sam said, and with that, she finally released his collar.

Gibby coughed a few times as she turned her back to him and walked away, leaving him all alone. He watched her retreating form, her footsteps pounding and angry, her blonde curls bouncing lightly with each step.

"Wow…now _that's_ a woman," he commented, before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> LOL _HEY ARNOLD!_ REFERENCES FTW! XD

I dunno about you guys, but I freaking loved _Hey Arnold!_ It was probably my second favorite Nickelodeon cartoon (Nicktoon, haha). Who could forget the classic, the brilliant, the amazing, "STOOP KID'S AFRAID TO LEAVE HIS STOOP!"

'Nuff said.

Seriously, though, isn't it weird to think that Arnold and Helga are kind of similar to Freddie and Sam? I mean, both Arnold and Freddie are smart, polite, 'goody-two-shoes' boys, and both Helga and Sam are rude, tough, physically abusive tomboys. Interesting, huh?

Incidentally, my all-time favorite Nicktoon was (still is) _Rugrats. _I absolutely adored that show. It was just so cute. My favorite character was Tommy Pickles. I just loved how he was the brave leader of the group. "A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do!"

And then there was his 'bestest' friend, Chuckie Finster, who was just as awesome, but in a different way. I loved how he was scared of literally _everything:_ clowns, the dark, the guy on the oatmeal box…

*sighs* Classic '90s Nicktoons. Oh, how I miss them. (I miss '90s Nickelodeon in general.)

Well, that's enough nostalgia for now. Did you enjoy this fic? I hope so. Let me know! :D


End file.
